Jenny Blair
Bonita Springs, Florida |resides = Miami, Florida |billed_from = Miami Beach, Florida |trainer = Mestre João de Assis Nazário |current_efeds = Female MMA Tournament 2009 |previous_efeds = Extreme Wrestling Alliance Women's Underground Wrestling |winloss_record = Pro Wrestling: 11-10-2 MMA: 4-2-0 |debut = May 2007 }} Jenny Raven Blair (born July 22, 1986) is a professional mixed martial arts fighter and fitness model as well as a former professional wrestler. She is mostly noticed for her career in Women's Underground Wrestling, often being named as the best wrestler in the promotion not to win a championship. Jenny Blair is also one of the very few female mixed martial artists in the wrestling world today. Her MMA styles consist of Wrestling, Judo, Kickboxing and most noticeable the unique Capoeira. Wrestling career Extreme Wrestling Alliance (2007) To be Added Women's Underground Wrestling (2008) To be Added Clash of the martial artists To be Added MMA fighter (2009-Present) To be Added Personal life Jenny admitted in a recent interview that she has always preferred to be a martial artist rather than a professional wrestler, but always believed that she did not have what it takes until she met her long time friend and trainer, Mestre João de Assis Nazário, a master of MMA, including the rare Capoeira style, who taught Jenny his moves and skills of combat. In the first year that they met in Bonita Springs, Florida, Jenny started a romantic relationship with Nazário's elder son, Marcus. Jenny's father, Carl Blair, was killed in early 2005 when he was shot by a masked burglar after he was returning home from the gymnasium. After hearing of her father's death, Jenny has made it her goal to honour her father in any way she could possible. Jenny Blair grew up in Bonita Springs, until her 18th birthday where she moved into a small flat with her boyfriend, Marcus Luis de Nazário, in Miami, Florida. Jenny's modelling career kicked off in the same year after she was discovered at a local wrestling show in her swimsuit. At the same time, so did her interest in professional wrestling. After Women's Underground Wrestling closed down, Jenny decided to hang up her wrestling boots and pump up for a career in mixed martial arts, working closely with Nazário once again. Jenny Blair currently continues her MMA career, honouring the name of her father. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Bonita Buster (Rolling cutter) - 2008-2009 ** Double Jump Moonsault - 2007-2009 * Signature moves ** Spinning wheel kick ** Tornado DDT ** Leg drop (sometimes from the top rope) ** Stink Face ** Frankensteiner ** Reverse STO ** STO ** Hurricanrana ** Bronco Buster ** Slap * Wrestlers managed ** Kandy Kaylee ** Brody Blair ** Torrie Duggan * Entrance themes ** "Prayer of the Refugee" by Rise Against (2007) Championships and accomplishments * Miami Swimsuit Contest 2005 Runner-up Trivia * Jenny Blair is a self-taught professional wrestler, as her trainer, Mestre Nazário, only taught her martial art skills, including Capoeira. * Jenny's ancestors are all of a Brazilian heritage, and after a recent interview, Jenny stated that she has always respected Brazilian cultures, and that she would love to move to the country someday. * There have been many rumours about Jenny's sexuality. Many of her fans believed that she was having an affair with her long time friend, Brody Drake, believing her to be homosexual. With this said, Jenny has stated that she had no comment on the rumours. It is yet to be confirmed if these rumours are indeed true, and if so, how will her boyfriend Marcus will react. * Kaylee Michelle has not missed a single MMA match that Jenny has been involved in. Kaylee has made it clear in a recent interview that she is very proud of Jenny and what she is doing in honour of her father. And despite Kaylee's sudden depression and obesity, the two remain very close friends after stating in a recent interview that "big girls are more fun". Mixed Martial Arts Record Category:Wrestlers Category:Martial artists Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female mixed martial artists Category:Characters from Florida Category:1986 births